vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Musical Castle VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * Bob the Builder Theme Song * Kipper Theme Song Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Barney: Let's Go the Zoo * The Barney Website Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Title * "Barney's Musical Castle" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Supervising Producer: Jeff Gittle * Video Director: Jim Rowley * Tour Director/Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Tour Production Director: Jake Berry * Writer: Evan Viola * Music Director: Joseph K. Phillips * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson, Charles L. Shaw ** Jessica - Talia Davis ** Justin - Wesley Farnsworth ** Penny - Hayley Greenbauer ** Andy - Fernando Moguel ** Dance Captain/Swing - Cecil Fulfer ** King/Guard - Derrick J. Graves * Dancers: Jay Benson, DeWayne Hambrick, Camille Pritchett, David Voss * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Tour Production Manager: Harold Behrens * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Kurt Wagner * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce Harmon, Al Hilliard, Bob Maraiast, Dick Mort, Marty Muzick, Van Smalley, Derrick Thomas * Video Technical Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, James Johnson, Roy Atake * Videotape Operator: John Eckert * Recording Engineer: Gary Cobb * Tour Sound Engineer: Niall Slevin * Audio Engineers: Stu Green, Mark Misch * Lighting Crew: Steven "Creech" Anderson, Jim Fitzpatrick * Lighting Programmer: Michael "Sparky" Anderson * Production Electrician: Dave Faberitta * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Utility Personnel: Brian Beseler, Tracey McIntosh, Keith Thorson, Pete Twardowski * Head Carpenter: Kevin "Mo" Hale * Carpenters: Heather Rogan, Bill "Sox" Shewmake, Flory Turner * Rigger: Scott Fremgen * Tour Stage Manager/Props: Frank Goodman * Props: Phil Shirey * Wardrobe Master: Lyle Huchton * Costume Manager: Shauni Mast * Costume Wranglers: Casey Stinson, Mimi Sullivan, Susan Valadez * Make-Up: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Offline Editor: Vickie Sterling * Online Editor: McKee Smith * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Tour Production Coordinator: Lynn Corzine * Tour Business Manager: Gary Grosjean * Tour Production Office Manager: Dori Venza * Tour Prompters: Glenn Grabski, Frank Roach * Tour Public Relations Managers: Christine Finnegan, Michelle McCarel * Tour Marketing Manager: Alissa Lopez * Tour Secretary: Shirley Bradshaw * Tour Accounting Assistant: Marian Saldi * Tour Legal Services: Thomas R. Greenwood, E.S.Q. * Tour Production Coordinator: Lori Tierney * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Production Office Assistants: Carmen Arellano, Steve Gress, Corey Jones * Children's Education - On Location Education: Alan Simon, Jodi Green * Tutor: James Markowitz * Bus Drivers: Mike Carey, Jared Ingram, Shaggy Norman * Truck Drivers: Steve Rohlfs, George Draper * Merchandiser: Gary Gardener * Special Thanks to: Tait Towers · Michael Tait, James "Winky" Fairnorth; Scenic Technologies a division of Production Resource Group, LLC · Brian Davis, David Cunningham; Showman Fabricators, Inc. · John Prisco; Polygram Merchandising, Inc. · Tom Bennett, Alan Rebhun, Stacey Huff; Upstaging, Inc. · Brian Higgins, Greg Regan, Senators Coaches, Inc. · John Aiken; Travel Tech, Inc. · Meg Joseph; Lyrick Studios · Production Services · Director: Randy Dalton · Production Services Manager: Kate Rafferty Keimig · Manager of Accounting: Debbie Cottle · Accounting Assistant: Carrie Rishel; Joe Phillips Productions · Music Arrangements: Joseph Phillips, John Marsden · Dialogue/Sound Editor Brian McPherson · Music Production Coordinator: Stephanie Alderman · On-Site Audio Production: Tony Peugh; Rosemont Theater · General Manager: Ron Stern · Building Operations Manager: Ken Lennstrom · Stage Hand: Steward Ray Yukich; Trio Video · Dan Sadowski, Jack Suske, Mike Keesel, SFX Entertainment · Chicago: Executive Director: Tim Orchard, Chicago: Production Director: Chris Weathers; DB Sound, L.P. · Harry Witz, Barry Dane; Vari-Lite Production Services · Lighting Programmer: Wayne Boehning · Program Production Services: Joe Vinci; The Stokes Group · Ilram Choi, Devadas George, Amy Polk, Loren Soman * "Here in the Forest", "I'm the King" · Music and Lyrics by Phil Parker · © 1999 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · Traditional ("This Old Man") · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Barney and Star logo are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney, BJ and Barney and Star logo are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang ™" and "Barney & Friends ®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Live From The Wiggles Big Show! * Luvs Diapers * Come On Over to Barney's House Closing Logos * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video